The other Falconeri
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Dante is trying to find a way to get along with his brother and Carly is finding his charms to tempting. When finally Carly gives in to temptation alot of people will try to go against them.
1. Sonny learns a secret

Olivia had just gotten into her dress when a voice came from the door behind her it was a voice that she hadn't heard in about 3 months. She turned around surprised her son Alexzandré was standing there. He just smiled his biggest grin and she smiled back she ran over to him and hugged and he wrapped his hands around her and whispered "Mom you have to wake up come on Mom wake up."

She woke from her dream crying Johnny wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong?" he said she turned around to face and with tears streaming down her face "I um I have never told anyone this outside of my family but Dante had an older brother his name was Alexzandré him and Dante were twins Alexzandré was the oldest of the 2 and he loved Dante he loved playing stickball more than Dante did when he was 16 he met this girl Alexzandré was always a rebel but he didn't have a cause until one day he met a man that changed his life around your father Alexzandré was good at stealing and your father got him to steal cars and he gave Alexi money for his skill well not long after Alexi decided that stealing cars wasn't enough and your father told him to buy a gun and kill off this guy." Tears were streaming down her face even more.

"Did he do it? Did he kill someone for my father?" he asked even more intrigued she muttered "that's what everyone thinks cops could never link it to him 3 weeks later they found his car at the airport he left town he left us a 3 page letter front and back apologizing for leaving he said that he never felt like he belonged anywhere until Anthony gave him a gun that's when it clicked that he belonged in the mob when he turned 17 he graduated he sent us his diploma to give to his grandmother he feels like he failed me and her then 4 years later when he was 21 he sent me a copy of his Paramedic certification with a letter. The letter said "Ironic right people see me as a murderer and here I am a Paramedic people lives sick people lives are in my hands and I don't want to fail them but it's totally a front this lady called me a "Hero" I saved her daughter's life and she thought that I was a "Hero" but we know better than that ma I'm no hero."

Johnny got up he felt responsible since it was his father's doing that caused her to lose her eldest son but out of curiosity he asked "Where is he now?" she looked even sadder she said "I don't know I got a call from him about 3 months ago then I got a call from a detective in California that said his car was found at the bottom of an ocean in California the body inside was so decomposed they couldn't identify and they could not do anything with his teeth that bad but a woman claiming to be his girlfriend abided by his wishes and sent his ashes here my mother has them we cant find his Cousin Antonio or friend Delrosa to tell them he died and that he was alone I guess."

He sat back down and hugged her there was a knock at the door. John got up and opened the door Dante was on the other side of the door. He came in and looked at Johnny then to his mom and he got worried "what's going on Ma?" he said she wiped the tears away and replied "Nothing" Johnny looked at Dante and said "She had a dream about your brother." Dante shrugged it off he got upset and said "You told him about Alexi Ma? Why? Alexi's dead Ma I'm sorry to be an ass about the situation but he's gone so just let him be at peace I don't get why you'd tell the son of the man who brought my brother into that lifestyle. Why?"

Johnny said "Hey man he was her son he was her son and it seems obvious that she cant talk to you about it so I'm here and she felt like talking about your brother and like I said I'm here for her" he lifted Olivia to her feet she wiped her eyes again. Dante hugged her and said "I'm sorry mom it's just still really really fresh" she kissed him on the head and said "its okay baby I know I have to go I have a meeting with Jax." Dante grabbed her before leaving and said "Mom sooner or later your going to have to tell Sonny that his son died I mean I'm not too crazy about Sonny being our father but I think he deserves to know that his oldest kid died." Olivia just looked at him and said "I know I just don't want to cry anymore and I really don't want to talk to Sonny and start crying about the son that died." Dante pulled back and said "Ma his name was Alexzandré Dominick Lux Falconeri can we just call him Alexzandré and not the son that died?" Olivia just looked so hurt and she grabbed her car keys and jacket and left.

She finally arrived at the Metro Court she sat at the table and Jax was late. Carly had spotted Olivia out and walked over to her table and sat down across from her intrigued.

"So what's the occasion?" she said Olivia looked very confused "I've never seen you cry or even close to it besides that time Dante was shot and I haven't heard anything about it so what's wrong?"

Olivia opened her mouth attempting to speak but stopped she took a deep breath and said "My son died." Carly looked surprised considering she just saw Dante not more than 30 minutes ago.

Carly rested her hand on Olivia's to comfort her "I just saw Dante what happened?" Olivia sighed and said "No not Dante my other son Dante's older brother." Carly looked confused "Wait I thought Dante was the child you had when you were 15 and you raised without Sonny?" she said Olivia took a deep breath "Dante has an older twin brother his name was Alexzandré he was a good little boy he loved his family and stickball oh my god that's all he would talk about stickball he loved baseball in general he's who got Dante loving the Yankees but Alexzandré has always been a little rebel he was a lot like you Carly once he got an ideal stuck in his head it stuck and he would act on it and that was a good thing when he was a little kid but when he turned 16 he started feeling out of place he said that he felt like in outsider in his own family he turned to getting in trouble skipping school other bad things he stole a car from a very powerful man and after that my little guy changed but not for the better but for the worse way worse."

Carly gave her the sad eyes and said "ever find out who the man's name was?" Olivia shook her head yes "Anthony Zacchara he thought that Alexi had great potential but Alexi was always exceeding at stuff and the one thing that I wish he wouldn't succeed in he did he was very good at committing crimes and getting away with it. Anthony gave Alexi a job as a hit man or something he put a hit out on a man and the guy disappeared and after that Alexi really changed 3 weeks later he was gone 3 months ago he called me telling me that that he was okay and that he was coming home and then a week later a cop called me to tell me that he had died his car was found at the bottom of the ocean with a body that was unidentifiable except a tattoo it was a sun maize on his lower back and he was cremated and his ashes were sent up but still I just can't believe that my baby is gone. Dante isn't really accepting it either I mean with you Michael woke up my baby is not waking back up."

"How is it that none of us know about Alexzandré? I mean he is Sonny's child shouldn't he know about his son?" she said Olivia sighed "Probably I just don't know how to do it Sonny has Michael to worry about I mean he just woke up and to having shot his son I just cant Alexi would be so ashamed of me if he were alive."

Carly looked up to see Sonny "Speak of the Devil here's your chance just be honest about Alexzandré and if it gets to be too much I'm here." Carly reassured her. Sonny came over to the table and sat down. Carly looked at Olivia and nodded.

Olivia looked at Sonny and said "Sonny I have something to tell you Dante wasn't the only child that I got knocked up with he was a twin his older brother Alexzandré passed away 3 months ago in California. Alexi is…was your oldest son."

Sonny just sat there dumbfounded.

_Always and Forever (Jet Mechanical)


	2. Who Alexi was

Sonny had been processing the thought that not only did he miss out on one child's life that he also missed out on his oldest son's life and that he would never get to know his oldest son. Dante wanted to know how Michael, Kristina, Morgan and Molly was coping with the whole situation. They were over at Sonny's. He finally arrived to the house and he walked in they were sitting on the couch and Sonny was at his desk just staring at his kids and niece. Dante sighed and sat down next to Molly. He looked back at Sonny. "You guy's want to know what he was like?" he asked and Morgan and Molly replied at the same time "Yes!"

He lowered his hands into his face and said "Well he was lot like Carly stubborn always right he was the biggest baseball fanatic I mean he knows more about Baseball then anyone here yeah I know he was smart he liked to read…Baseball Magazines (laugh) but uh he was quiet it's like he was always keeping a secret he liked traveling he wanted to backpack around the world he was funny even though he always looked sad he could make anyone laugh he was always there to listen to me talk about wanting to become a cop even though he didn't like or respect cops he would say "Business is Business you can find thousands of different Jobs but Family was Family and you only get one of those and you have to respect that cause god gave you one heart to love one Family."

Molly smiled "You must have really loved and looked up to him?" she said. He smiled and said "Yeah he got me into loving the Yankees he taught me how to play stickball and he got me into cars even though he was only older than me by like 3 minutes our relationship was like that of big brother baby brother like you and Kristina or you, Michael and Morgan then that all changed he had become distant with us not wanting to play baseball anymore on the days that he did go to school when we got home he would go upstairs to his room and lock the room and stay there he become way too distant and then our uncle Vito tried to get through to him and we just lost him my brother had a problem growing up he would lose his temper which was rare but when he did it was really bad I mean petrifying when he was 15 he was diagnosed with Bi-Polar Disorder and Autism he died on March 24th of this year doing I don't know what but if he was alive today he would love to meet you you'd love him he was a lot like Sonny than I ever stop to realize the anger the unbreakable loyalty the mob and now his gone." He got up and left. Michael ran out after him. He grabbed Dante by the forearm.

"You trying to scare me? Huh? Dante you think that by you telling us this sob story about your brother that I'd just forget about wanting to be like my Dad and Uncle Jason?" Michael said. Dante sighed and said "Yes I lost one brother and I'm telling you Michael you don't want to be like Alexi he was a tortured soul. He didn't live this life because he liked it he lived this life because it's the only place he felt like he belonged he chose this life because he was just a kid. He was a year younger than you are right now he was 16 when he killed a man on orders from Anthony Zacchara and after that he changed okay don't be like him I loved him but the life he lived got him killed he was only 23 years old when he died okay? You get that? He decided to live this life when he was 16 that's only 7 years he lived before the mob got him killed and he was stronger smarter and more dangerous than you are and slightly crazy and look where it got him."

"Who was slightly crazy?" a man said and when Dante looked up to hear the most familiar voice he just froze in his shoes.


	3. Their Start

After allowing the apparent shock settle in. He turned to Michael and "You had a big growth spurt haven't you? Michael just laughed Dante didn't understand what was going on Michael said "so Cortez what brings you back to Port Charles? I thought you liked South America?" Cortez looked at Dante then back to Michael and said "Yeah I love it there but you know something tells me that this trip will be short lived you know? Your dad in the house?" Michael shook his head "yes."

Cortez walked into the house and was greeted by Morgan, Molly and Kristina who ran up to him and hugged and Sonny was also happy to see him. Cortez sat down and just smiled at Morgan and Molly he finally said something "So life is treating you guys well?" Sonny sensed something wrong with Cortez's attitude. Michael came in along with Dante. They sat down on the couch. Cortez looked at Dante with utter confusion and Sonny noticed his expression and said "Cortez this is my oldest son Dante Falconeri and Dante this is one of my dearest friends Cortez Santos de la Vera you 2 are actually around the same age." Cortez looked at Dante with an even greater confusion. Carly stormed in with Olivia in tow. Cortez freaked and pulled his hat down to hide his face. Dante looked at Cortez then to his mom. Cortez stood up and looked at Sonny and said "Well it was fun you know catching up with you guys but I'm tired my flight was long and all I want to do right now is o back to my hotel room and crash so I mean I'll see you guys around." He headed for the door when he accidentally bumped into Olivia "Oh excuse me I um I guess I'm a little tired my bad." He said and walked over to the door Carly followed him out to his car.

"So Cortez your back?" she said He smiled at her and said "Yeah I am Sonny's being top secret about his motives I guess it probably has something to do with his new son Dante Falconeri." Carly's face expression kind of changed. She said "Son's turns out Dante was the youngest of 2 twins and the older one Alexzandré passed away this year."

Cortez smiled at Carly and said "you seeing anyone?" she just smiled and said "I'm currently in the process of getting a divorce why? He smiled and kissed her "I would love to take you on a date somewhere romantic and as far away from Port Charles as possible like Venice or Monte Carlo or somewhere like France, Paris just as long as I have you to myself. I wouldn't care if we sat in the car and ate Kelly's take out as long as Sonny, or Jason or Jax or Dante's name is not brought up it would be perfect to me.

She kissed him. He smiled and said "Is that a yes?" She leaned close to his ear and said yes that is a yes I will go out with you anywhere you want. I mean we could just go to your hotel room and call it what it is?" he smiled and said "Oh and what is it?" she seductively sucked on his ear and said "You'll find out when you bring me to your hotel room." He kissed her on the lips and got in his car and started it up. He rolled down the window and said "I'll be to pick you up at 7 p.m. so be ready okay? And wear pants or a skirt if you want something that's not a dress okay?" she shook her head "yes" and he blew a kiss at her and pulled off.

__ALWAYS AND FOREVER (Jet Mechanical)_


	4. First Date

7 p.m. came quick and Carly was ready when there was a knock at the door and it was Dante and Carly just looked at him and shrugged "What do you want Dante?" He looked serious and said "Be Careful with Cortez I mean be very careful with him I know you two know each other and you may even think you know him better than I do but I am telling you I know the real Cortez okay? And he's dangerous and he's slightly crazy but look all I am saying is be careful with that guy he could hurt you at anytime if he wanted to he could hurt you he's not the good guy he lets people believe he is okay? Just please be careful I wouldn't want you to get hurt just be careful stay in public and if he wants to be alone in private with you don't and if somehow he gets you alone call me please Carly call me." He turned around and began to walk away Carly yelled out to him "How do you know Cortez, Dante?" he looked back at her and said "I just do and he's not a very good guy at least not anymore he's not a good guy anymore."

Even though Carly would never admit it what Dante said had just scared her and now since he left she can't get what he said out of her head it just kept on replaying in her mind over and over again. Finally there was another knock at the door and she answered it and there was one of Jason and Sonny's Limo drivers at her door and he handed her a cell phone she put it to her ear "Hello?" and there was nothing then she heard his voice and he heart started beating faster "You look beautiful you know that?" she looked confused and looked around and then she looked at the Limo driver and said "Hello Cortez where are you?" she could hear him smile he said "I can see you that's all you need to know is that I can see you now walk to the limo get in and be prepared okay?

She walked to the car and got into the Limo and they drove off they finally made it to their destination she looked confused with Cortez on the phone she asked "Why am I at Kelly's diner and it's closed and dark you know that this is the worst date ever." He laughed and said "Go to the door and open it." She walked to the door and opened it and saw him standing there in a black suit with flowers in his hand and a towel over his left shoulder "It smells good you cook?" he smiled and shook his head "yes" he walked over to her and lead her to their table in the center of the room and pulled the chair back for her she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"Can I trust you?" Carly said He looked at her with this weird face and said "Can you trust anyone? I mean that's what you should be asking can you trust anybody these days." She smiled and said "To be honest someone warned me about you." He looked pissed and said "Don't tell me will this person be Dante Falconeri Sonny's new shiny toy?" she looked surprised he continued "He told you that I am a dangerous and crazy man and that at anytime I could kill you if I wanted to and that you should just be careful with me don't go into any dark places and if _somehow_ I did that you should call me and then he says something like you may think you know me but he knows me better he knows the _real _me and he just kept on warning you and of course you ask him how does he know me and he says he just do and that I am not a good guy at least not anymore that I am not a good guy anymore." She looked confused "How did you know?" and he smiled and said "I just do and he's right I'm not a good guy but I'm not a bad guy either I mean I am but then again at the same time I'm not you know?"

She got up and kissed him.

_Always and Forever (Jet Mechanical)


	5. Just for Today

Cortez had decided to confront Dante about Carly he went to Kelly's where he heard Dante was staying. Mike stopped him before going upstairs "Dante is Sonny's son remember that okay?" he warned Cortez. He walked upstairs and opened Dante's door and there was Dante sleep He went over to Dante and woke him p with a loud whistle in his ear. Dante freaked out he jumped up "What?" when he saw Cortez and smiled.

"Who gave you the right to warn Carly about me? Dante you don't know me man you don't know how I think anymore so died and made you responsible for Carly's actions?" he said slightly mad. Dante looked at him with a serious face "Look I know you've changed and I didn't have the right but as your brother I am obligated to do these kinds of things." Cortez just watched Dante's movements and back down he smiled and walked to the door and opened it when he turned back to look at Dante with a serious look "Your brother died years ago man you don't know me and your not obligated to do anything for me because I wouldn't do it for you just stay out of my way while I'm here I shouldn't be here for long so just stay out of my life I would rather bleed out that to let you help me." At that moment Lulu was standing at the door looking very confused.

"Cortez what are you doing here and what's going on between you and Dante?" she said. He hugged her and said "nothing just tell your boyfriend or whatever he is to you to stay the hell out of my life before something bad happens to him." He walked out Lulu looked at Dante and let out a half laugh "What the hell was that about? And how do you know Cortez?" he looked serious then he let a smile creep up on his face "you would never know that we use to be really tight you could say we were brothers."

Carly was walking down the steps at the pier when she saw Olivia crying she went over to comfort her "Olivia what's going on? Is this about Alexzandré?" Olivia lifted her head up and said "July 1st Alexzandré use to take me and Dante to this little Deli in Bensonhurst called Denali's he used to order the weirdest foods there but every 1st of July we'd be in Denali's eating and telling stories and they'd be telling bad jokes when he started getting older he'd hit on girls in the Deli with the most corniest pick-up lines ever and the girls every 1st of July would be there just so that he could flirt with them?" she smiled

"You blame yourself for what he became don't you? Like in your case if Alexzandré knew Sonny he wouldn't want the life Sonny lived or you think Sonny would have talked Alexzandré out of choosing that life?" Carly said basically reading Olivia's mind. "I know it sounds stupid but I never stop to think that just because they were twins that it didn't mean that they were the same person they needed 2 different things Alexzandré needed Sonny and Dante needed me and the Falconeri's if I wasn't thinking about them as one person maybe I would have realized that my oldest son wasn't mine but Sonny's." she wiped her tears away.

"Sometimes I think that I made a mistake by letting Sonny be Michael's father instead of his biological father AJ or even Jason for that matter we do what's best at the time and we have to live with the fall-out." Carly said just then Cortez walked down the stairs when he saw Carly and Olivia he put his glasses on and his hood over his head. Carly called him over to them he reluctantly walked over to them. He noticed that Olivia had been crying and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Remember when I was talking about Dante and his deceased twin brother Alexzandré? This is their mother and she's just having a hard time today that's all." He smiled at Carly and then at Olivia "my condolences Ms. Falconeri um you look like you could use some cheering up there's this nice little Deli in Bensonhurst it's um it's called…." They both said at the same time "Denali's" Carly looked at Olivia then to Cortez. He just smiled "so you've been there?" he asked She looked at him and said "yeah my son Alexzandré use to take me there all the time on the 1st of July." He gave her this sad face "When the last time you been?" she looked away and said "Last year today he uh he took me there and it was like nothing changed but just looking at him I knew that everything had changed and like that he was gone again he always comes back home to celebrate this day with me and Dante it's hard knowing he wont be doing that ever again."

He held out both of his hands and lifted the two women up and said "Well I'm know that I'm no Alexzandré but you want to go to Denali's with me? I was actually on my way there." He said with a smile that reminded her of Alexzandré so she reluctantly said "Yes" Dante walked up and he looked at Cortez and he asked Carly and Olivia if they can have a word in private the two women walked away. Dante looked at Cortez and said "so what you going to threaten me again in front of "our" mom?" Cortez looked at him with a smile and said "what I said earlier doesn't start until tomorrow but until then today you have me today we're brothers and today I am obligated to do these kinds of things right?"* Dante just smiled one his big and goofy smiles and Cortez smiled back deep down Cortez knew what he was doing was wrong he was giving Dante false hope cause he knew that no matter what he could never be Alexzandré again that it was out of the question didn't mean he didn't wish he could he just rather deal with reality than some stupid impossible fantasy but Dante is the complete opposite he was okay living in a fantasy even if only for one day cause he got his brother back even though he knew the next day they would be at war yet again.

__Always and Forever (__Jet Mechanical__)_

.


	6. Like My Son

It had been 6 days since Cortez took Carly, Olivia and Dante to Denali's Deli in Bensonhurst and like Cortez warned and Dante feared the next day he was back to his mean and angry self. Olivia had began to worry because someone kept calling her phone and all she heard at the end of the line was heavy breathing and once she sworn she heard someone say Alexzandré's name and heard a woman scream she was thankful for Cortez taking her to Denali's in Bensonhurst but she become suspicious cause she the calls started around the same time he came to town.

Cortez had spent the night he didn't do much sleep -_cause he doesn't really sleep his mind wont allow him to_- at Carly's but nothing had happened because he didn't want anything to happen. Carly had waken up to have Cortez's arms wrapped around her waist she turned to face him but his eyes were closed so she assumed that he was still asleep. She stroked his hair when he began to stir and then he finally opened his eyes he looked at her and smiled she said "Why didn't anything happen last night between us? Is it because I'm fat?" he looked at her and smiled "No it's because I respect you more than I have ever respected any woman that isn't my ma you know you deserve to know that I'm not going to leave and so you can know that I am not in it for the sex or at least not just for the sex." He kissed her and got up. "I have something that I have to do so I'll call you okay?" she shook her head yes he kissed her before he left and then disappeared from her sight. She sighed.

Dante was at Sonny's for some reason since Alexzandré came back to Port Charles he's spent most of his time there. Sonny came in and Dante was hanging out with Michael and Morgan. "Hey Michael when you talked to Cortez did he tell you what was wrong with him?" Michael shock his head no. Dante looked at Sonny and saw the worry on his face "Wow when are you this worried about one of your Mob Associates besides Jason?" Sonny looked Dante in the eye and said "Cortez has never been an Associate when I met him when he was only like 13 I kind of just saw him as my son he was so troubled and he was doing very dangerous odd jobs for Anthony Zacchara then he really just became me when he was 15 and he was running with Anthony and Trevor Lansing and I had to save him so I gave him a outlet for his anger and I guess ever since then I've seen Cortez as one of my own and he just reminds me so much of myself when I was his age sometimes when I look at him I see some of me in that kid I just…I just wish he would come and talk to me about whatever is bothering him." Then he heard a voice say "you wish who would talk to you?" Sonny turned to him.

"You ever think that being back in Port Charles is what's bothering me...you bring me back to Port Charles for what? To meet your new son? Show me that yet again I come second to someone else? Look I get that you're not my dad okay? I can deal with never having a dad….It's just Dante here is always gonna come before me isn't he?" he couldn't believe that he was saying it but to the wrong person Sonny was confused and so was Michael and Morgan but Dante wasn't he could read Cortez like a book and he knew he was talking about their childhood. Sonny walked over to Cortez and laid his hand on his shoulder and said "You'll always be my first born son we may not have the genetics but your still my son alright and I love all of you equally you, Dante, Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Molly and the baby that Claudia is carrying I love all 7 of you equally true Molly is my niece I still love her like she was my child I love you just like I love Michael I might not be biologically his father I still love him as if he was I still love you as if you were my own okay?" he said hoping that Cortez would get that he loved him.

"No not okay cause I'm not your son you…forget it forget I ever said anything about it just forget

I were ever here." He said he left and arrived at Carly's knowing that Michael and Morgan was over Sonny's he walked right in Carly was by herself on the couch looking at her computer he walked over to her and sat down she looked at him and he was blank usually Carly would pride herself on being the only in the world besides Jason that could read Cortez but today wasn't her day with him. So she just simply caressed his cheeks and said "What's wrong? You seem so distant and lost."

He looked her with this even blanker face which honestly scared her she pulled back a little but it didn't go as unnoticed as she wished it would He jumped up in a rage and said "Your scared of me aren't you? Aren't you?" she was caught off guard she didn't know where this was coming from she couldn't say anything cause usually she wasn't but at that very moment she was she was petrified of him. He got up and knocked over a table she screamed out he looked at her with this glare that put Jason's "death glare" to shame she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry" she said and this upset him that she was apologizing but she didn't do anything.

"What the hell are you sorry for? Huh? You didn't do anything wrong so why are apologizing for?" he screamed she looked confused but she was still very much afraid. "I don't know Cortez you're scaring me okay?" and when she said that he knew it was true because nothing scared Caroline Leigh Spencer. He sat down beside her and rubbed her leg he gave her this sweet look and then gently kissed her on the lips and said "I promised myself that I would never hurt you that I'd never lose my temper with you or around you and I didn't keep that promise I shouldn't have made it when I knew I'd never be able to keep it your beautiful and rare and you deserve better than me because your better than me I'm sorry you know but I understand I get it." She looked even sadder she said "your breaking up with me aren't you? I mean you're saying good-bye aren't you?" he looked at her and said "yeah remember that was the deal if I ever got crazy with you lost my temper that I would walk away clean break. It was a silent understanding no words needed to be spoken I promised to protect you but I didn't I can't protect you from me." He got up and left.

She had begin to believe in love again because of him so she did deserve him but there was no denying that he scared her not just in the love category his temper was way worst than anybody that had come to Port Charles his attitude was even worst than Helena and Those Cassadines and the Quartermaine and Alcazars and Ruiz' and Sonny and Jason put together still it wasn't enough she had never seen anyone blow up that quick. She heard the door open and she saw Cortez standing there with this said look on his face "I….I Love You Carly….I'm not doing this because I have a choice I'm doing this because I love you." He walked over to her and kissed her and she could feel the regret when their lips touch. He look her in the eyes then he left just as quick as he cam he was gone and she didn't know if for good or not.

_Always and Forever (Jet Mechanical)


	7. Revelation pt 1

After leaving Carly's Cortez ended up at Kelly's looking for trouble and when he walked in he had a different variety of trouble. He walked over to the bar and ordered Jack Daniels and coke. He was there probably 20-25 minutes when he spotted out Spinelli Jason computer friend being hassled by a couple of guys. He ran over to them pushing one of the guys over and helped Spinelli up. He turned and looked at the guys. "Hey you wanna pick on someone pick on me come on."

"Oh the freaks boyfriend is coming to the rescue after we kick your ass we'll get you freak!" before anyone knew what was happening Cortez hit the guy right across the jaw knocking him on his ass then he punched the guys friend they fought for about 10-12 minutes before the police arrived. Lucky grabbed Cortez by the collar and threw him against the pool table.

"Hey let me go you fucking prick oh hey Lucky didn't know that was you." He started laughing he looked around looking for Spinelli when he spotted him wiping blood from his mouth Lucky put the handcuffs on him. "Hey kid you alright? They didn't get you too bad did they?" Spinelli looked up at him and smiled his little geeky smile.

"Nah it was not as bad as it seems the Jackal thanks you Mr. de la Vera." Cortez shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the kid "No need for thanks kid I was bound to get in trouble some how today."

"Alright come on Cortez you know the procedures you have the right to remain silent everything you say could and will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you do you understand the rights as I've read them to you?" Cortez started laughing and nodded his head yes.

Lucky took him out to the police cruiser then drove him back to the PCPD where he was processed and put in a cell. No more than 10-15 minutes the Calvary arrived. Dante has just gotten back from one of his other cases when Lucky warned him.

"Well can we see him Lucky?" Carly stood in front of her cousin begging to see Cortez who was just arrested for battery. "Come on you know this is bull crap just let me see him please." Lucky nodded and opened the door and let her and then went to Cortez's cell and got him. "You have a visitor Cortez." He took him to the interrogation room when Cortez walked in he turned back to Lucky.

"Take me back to my cell Lucas." Carly looked hurt that Cortez didn't want to see her she was very much worried about him.

"Cortez she really wants to see you so no." he took the handcuffs off of him and left. Cortez was pissed it's already bad enough that he was arrested now he was in the room with the reason he went looking for trouble.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like asshole I just…I didn't want you to see me like this…pissed off yet again." He looked over at her and she looked close to tears. "I broke a promise Carly I couldn't keep a simple promise and I hurt you I mean Carly your scared of me that's not something I want I want you to be okay with yelling at me and speaking your mind but your scared of me and that makes me feel…it makes me feel bad alright? I don't want you to be afraid of me it just sucks that you are I got a temper I know and I can't control it I know but don't doubt for a second that I don't love you cause I do very much I've always loved you I mean who wouldn't love you?" He smiled at her that seemed to cheer her up a little.

"Your right your temper does scare me it's bad and you lose it easy but your never going to learn to control it if no one else can learn to tolerate it yes you get pissed quick and afterwards you do crazy and reckless stuff but so does Sonny and I married the guy right?" She smiles at him he sits down at the table she sits across from him. "Just give us one more chance if it gets too bad then we can try and call it quits again."

Cruz walked in with a pissed expression on his face he was fuming "come on Carly you have to leave we're getting his release papers ready." Cortez was just smiling smugly "turns out witnesses said he was defending himself and Damian Spinelli you're free to go Vera." Carly kissed Cortez on the mouth and he happily returned the kiss but it was cut off half way through due to the pain in his jaw.

"Sorry wow that bruise darkened quick someone really got you didn't they?" she laughed he just glared at her.

"Not funny those guys were as big as cavemen or whatever and there were more than me so technically I did good." He smiled at her.

"Of course you did babe of course you did." He kinda pouted and shrugged his shoulder he started laughing but it was short lived when Dante came in.

"Can I speak to you in private?" you could see the anger pouring out of Dante so of course Cortez agreed. Carly walked out and soon as she did and the door was closed Dante pushed Cortez up against the wall Cortez started laughing. "You think that's funny huh? Ma misses you and your playing with her emotions you really have changed you sick bastard." With that he punched Cortez across the jaw the same jaw that was already bruised. Cortez grabbed Dante by the collar and slammed his against the door gaining everyone's attention he punched Dante across the jaw and then kneed him in the ribs rendering Dante defenseless as he tried to catch his breath. Cortez kicked him while he was on the ground. Lucky ran in and tackled Cortez to the ground holding his forearm to Cortez's throat. "I SWEAR TO GOD DANTE WHEN I GET LOOSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOUR GONNA PAY I SWEAR!" The other interrogation the one Carly left from was opened by Mac and Cruz (the latter smiling smugly). Dante finally got back up Olivia, Sonny, Jason, Sam and Carly ran over to them. "GET OFF ME LUCKY I SWAER 'TE WHEN I GET LOOSE I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR YOU BETTER HOPE THEY LOCK ME UP FOREVER CAUSE I'M FUCKING HUNT YOU DOWN YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER FUCKING LAID A HAND ON ME YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD."

"Calm down Cortez or I'm not going to let you up." Lucky said calmly but Cortez was anything but calm he took a deep breath and looked over at Dante who so much hatred in his eyes.

"Get off of me Lucas" Lucky let him go Mac looked at both boys frowning. "Detective Falconeri want to let us know what happened." Dante looked at Cortez who was still on the ground.

"My ma said that someone had been calling her phone but not saying anything the calls started around the same time that Cortez arrived she said she heard someone call out a name and one time she heard a woman scream."

"Yeah and that just automatically points to me how quaint I mean Mac your police squad is top notch when they can just go around pointing their fingers and automatically catch the perp I mean bravo detective Falconeri bravo." He felt his jaw and his anger started up again. "I'm still going to kill the bastard."

"Pick him up and let him go I'm tired of hearing his mouth." Lucky lifted Cortez up who's hair was now all in his face.

"Oh so your little bastard detective can go around punching suspects and go free but someone defends a helpless kid they get dragged off to the PCPD? You people are so full of it I can't believe I even came back my own little slice of hell right here." He rubbed his jaw. "Can I get my pocket stuff so I can go? Got better things to do then have people point their fingers at me I mean WHY THE HELL WOULD I CALL YOUR MA AND NOT SAY ANYTHING WHAT'S THE USE?"

Dante looked away from Cortez making Cortez feel even more smug "wow you wanted that to be me didn't you? That's great your pointing the finger at me and for what reason? Mommy forget about a little dinner you 2 had plan man your pathetic."

Cruz threw him his stuff he dug and grabbed his stuff and threw the bag on the table laughing the entire time he walked by Dante and stopped. "Expect a call from my lawyer." He whisper the rest. "little brother" he laughed and walked the rest of the way out when he was about to leave he turned to look at the chaos he called and laughed before Carly pulled him out Olivia got a glimpse of his face and he knew right then and there she knew who he was and he stopped laughing he was no longer smiling he was sad and he just shrugged his shoulder and left not saying a word.

Tbc


	8. Revelation pt 2

The ride to Sonny's house was quiet both Sonny and Jason wanted to know what was going on between Danté and Cortez but they both figured that if Cortez wanted to talk about it he would. They finally made it to the house they walked in Michael, Kristina, Morgan, Molly, Claudia and Johnny were sitting in the living room talking about crap.

"Hey dad wassup mom Jason well everybody." He could tell something was up cause everyone looked distant. "Who died? No seriously who died?" The front door busted open to show a very emotional Olivia following behind her was Danté and Lucky.

"What's going on?" Damn this is not how shit was supposed to go down I was gonna do my job and head back to South America she had accepted my death not anymore now she was pissed and hurt and dead-set on tellin all who I am.

"Oh my god how could I be so stupid? This whole time I'd have to be completely idiotic not to realize who you were…The resemblance the way you talk the way the right side of your mouth is slightly slanted everything about you is the same yet I never noticed god."

"What the hell is going on?" Claudia stands up with her pregnant belly trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with everyone.

"Olivia are you okay? Did something happen? What's going on Liv?" Something about him callin her that pissed me off that's what I used to call her and she'd call me Mr. Falconeri I guess Alexi isn't completely dead I snap.

"Don't ever call her that! Damn it why couldn't you get over it Liv? You shoulda jus moved on I did I was fine perfect actually why did you hafta show up? Why Port Charles out of all towns you loved Bensonhurst you loved that place so why stay here? What does here hafta to offer you? You should have jus stayed away WHY?" Man I didn't mean to lose it like that I jus everythin came back and I don't know I jus didn't cope guess I'm still the same confused angry 13 year that I've always been huh?

"How did you expect me to forget you huh? How would I forget some so detrimental and beneficial to who I am now because of you I am who I am today you and Danté."

"No don't do that Liv don't try and guilt me into this I did what I had to do and you were suppose to forget me that was the plan you didn't follow the plan."

"Plan? What plan? Ma what is he talkin about what plan?" Maybe it isn't too late maybe I can get them to keep quiet and jus let me slip outta here then in walks Spinelli, Maxie and Cordoba who runs straight over to me.

"Daddy! Pick me up" I could never tell him no so I pick him up he wraps his arms around my neck "Your back I missed you daddy did you miss me?" He has the biggest smile on his face I nod my head yes his smile jus gets bigger "Momma said that I was gonna fly down to see but here you are so I donts gots to go nowhere." Man I made a cute kid I mean not bragging or anything but my kid is hella cute right?

"Nah you don't hafta go anywhere Cordy so how much did you miss daddy?"

"A lot I missed you a bunch momma said you owe her shopping spree." I had to laugh on that one kids hella funny and he knows how to break the ice.

"That's your son?"

"Yeah Liv this is my little boy Cordoba Jones" I could see the tears forming in her eyes already damn it.

"So do you 2 have a past or something? I mean I know Olivia likes em young." Both Olivia and Cortez's face scrunch up in disgust.

"NO!"

"Just asking so how do you 2 know each other?"

"I'm tired of lying tell em the truth or I will." Danté always thinks he's allowed to make others choices for him right now he's got my arm tied behind my back but no way am I jus gonna roll over and play dead he wants the secret spilt he'll do it and whatever happens from then on is a direct consequence of his actions not mine. "Okay you wont I will the reason I know so much about him and the reason my mother knows him is cause of one simple thing…I'd like to introduce you to my big brother Alexzandré Dominick Lux Falconeri or as you know him Cortez Santos de la Vera I'd like to introduce you Sonny to your biological first born son." Cortez had already sat his son down his hand was twitching revenge was a bitch Cortez struck with force knockin Danté over.

"You son of a bitch ya couldn't keep ya mouth shut ever since we were younger ya were always stickin your nose in other people's fuckin business and one day it's gonna get ya killed! I thought you'd be happy being the only child it's what you've always wanted."

"Wow you really think that low of me don't you? Hear I am with this image of us havin a perfect relationship with each other I guess I musta made all those days we spent jus me and you up huh?"

"No you didn't Danté I fuckin loved you I mean for all I knew you were my only brother you were my baby brother and I was always takin up for you, you always came before everything and you fuckin turned your back on me cause I wasn't what you expected!"

"You fuckin killed a man!" They really thought it was me that's one of the main reasons I left cause all they saw me as was a killer.

"Funny thing is Danté I didn't kill anyone ask Anthony yourself I decided against it thought I should earn my strides before I did anything like that…you jus assumed I was a cold blooded killer you wanted it to be true cause if you didn't you would have asked me and believed me when I said that I didn't do IT!"

"Yea like you'd have told me you backed off before I could ever attempt to save you."

"Ever think maybe I didn't need saving that all I needed was a dad maybe yea being raised by Liv was nice she was the greatest parent a kid could ask for but did you ever think that maybe I needed different that I needed Sonny and Michael you take for granted hearing your family tell you to learn from me, Sonny, Jason and Johnny you don't get it your lucky you haven't been swallowed whole by this shit if things were different and I was raised by Sonny he could have saved me from this life but as it were I wasn't and I didn't know what I was getting myself into listen to me when I say don't go there live your life be somebody that your mother can love somebody that your siblings can look up to somebody that doesn't hafta carry a gun to feel safe ever think Danté if you had a little more belief in me that maybe I wouldn't be here right now I made this choice but I only had Ma in my corner ever think that maybe jus maybe I needed you as much as you needed me huh? No cause the only thing that matters to you is Danté Angelo Falconeri."

"No you matter Alexi you mattered to me." Cortez scoffed and walked out followed by Carly she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"Don't ever grab me like that Carly ever especially when I'm pissed! Look I hafta go I'll see you later on I promise jus go back in and I'll see you later baby okay." With that he turned around ran over to one of his old bikes and pulled out Carly watched him go she was dating her sons (Michael III/Morgan) older brother her ex husbands (Sonny) first born son her friends (Olivia) son and her ex-fling/ best friends (Jason) nephew.

**My next story will contain a few flashback from when Jason and Sonny first met Alexi/Cortez and then when everyone is first introduced to him if you want you can give me a list of all the characters you want him to meet. The chapter after that will contain a lot of smut not for the faint of heart lol and then the chapter after that will be Cortez and Carly's morning after I don't know if I want to start to refer to him as Alexi since that part of him is dead and it will also contain the start of Cortez, Jason and Sonny's mob war against Anthony, Santos and Tomas and Joey Limbo and for future reference Franco and Cortez have history there is also another child out there that was fathered by Cortez with someone we least expect and there will be a return of a character from the dead actually 3 characters sorry.**


End file.
